


Obsession

by leontina (Leontina)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Biting, Blood, Cutting, Double Penetration, Forced Orgasm, M/M, Oral Sex, Rape, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-18 04:39:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2335658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leontina/pseuds/leontina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Because if Potter was the Dark Lord’s pet, then Draco was just an accessory.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Obsession

Draco sometimes considered himself lucky.  
  
Usually he thought otherwise, especially in the dead of night, but there were moments when Draco understood that he could have it far worse.  
  
Because if Potter was the Dark Lord’s pet, then Draco was just an accessory.  
  
Accessories weren’t anything special – meaningless, really – but they were easily forgotten, and when you were around the Dark Lord, it was better to be forgotten.  
  
Draco was humiliated and used, and he would wake up screaming in the middle of the night, but at least he didn’t claw at his skin like Potter did whenever he woke in a panic.  
  
The scratch marks that Potter left on his body were nothing compared to the damage the Dark Lord did to him.  
  
Cuts and bruises littered Potter’s skin, and words were carved into the flesh: _pet, slut, slave, whore, filth_. There were bite marks on his thighs, and Draco shuddered at the pleasure the Dark Lord seemed to revel in whenever he bit down on Potter’s skin until he bled.  
  
And the Dark Lord _never_ fucked Draco. The same couldn’t be said for Potter, though. Draco had to watch Potter be raped over and over again, until time lost all meaning. All that seemed to exist now was an endless torture.  
  
But though Draco was spared from the Dark Lord’s cock, he was still subject to abuse. He’d had the Dark Lord’s spiny fingers on him and in him, and had the Dark Lord hands guiding his hips as he’d been forced to fuck Potter.  
  
That was the Dark Lord’s favourite use for him – to humiliate Potter further. Potter had sucked Draco off more times than he could count, while Draco had been forced to fuck Potter with his tongue, sex toys and his cock. Draco felt nauseous every time, kept erect only by spells the Dark Lord cast on him.  
  
Potter never cried when Draco hurt him, though. What Potter did was worse.  
  
He would look Draco in the eyes and whisper “ _I’m sorry_ ,” until the words echoed round Draco’s head. Potter would grasp Draco’s hands in the dead of night through the cell bars and promise to get them out of there.  
  
It hadn’t happened yet, but somehow Draco found Potter’s empty promise comforting to him.  
  
“Draco; come here,” came the Dark Lord’s cold voice.  
  
Draco forced his eyes to look up, watching at the Dark Lord pulled his mouth away from Potter’s bloody thighs.  
  
“Clean him,” the Dark Lord ordered, staring at Draco darkly with a cruel gleam in his red eyes, “and prepare him for me.”  
  
Draco crawled towards Potter – they weren’t allowed to walk – and glanced up at him for a brief moment.  
  
Potter nodded slightly, as if telling Draco it was okay, even though both of them knew it wouldn’t be.  
  
Draco lowered his head, and Potter winced as Draco swiped his tongue over the bloodstained flesh. Draco pulled a face at the horrid coppery taste, but forced himself to continue to save them both from the Cruciatus Curse.  
  
Draco lapped at Potter’s skin, wetting his fingers with his tongue before pushing two of them inside Potter.  
  
Potter winced again, and Draco went cold as freezing fingers wrapped around his cock. The Dark Lord cupped Draco’s soft length in his hands, and a warm tingle passed over him as he grew hard due to the Dark Lord’s spell.  
  
Draco didn’t have to enjoy it, but the Dark Lord made sure that his body did.  
  
Draco pulled his fingers from Potter’s hole, crawling backwards until he had room to lean back on his calves.  
  
The Dark Lord smirked. “Lay down, Draco,” he demanded, though his eyes were focused on Potter.  
  
Draco shut his eyes and laid down on his back, waiting, ready for what would happen next. His cock ached, uncomfortable due to the unnatural spell on it, and he knew it wouldn’t go away until he could orgasm.  
  
“Ride him, whore,” Draco heard the Dark Lord hiss, and there was shuffling as Potter moved to straddle Draco’s hips.  
  
Potter sank down onto Draco’s cock, and Draco couldn’t help but moan as the aching instantly stopped.  
  
Potter rode Draco desperately – the quicker it was over, the better it was for the both of them – but the Dark Lord told him to slow down.  
  
Draco’s eyes snapped open as he felt a cold finger push inside Potter, moving against Draco’s cock.  
  
Another finger followed, and Draco shut his eyes again so he wouldn’t have to see the fear etched into Potter’s face.  
  
Then the Dark Lord was pushing his cock into Potter, drawing a whimper from the dark-haired man.  
  
It was wrong. It was so wrong. But Draco’s cock responded to the tight warmth of Potter and the friction from the other cock, and Draco was so ashamed of himself. His body might have been forced to enjoy it, but his mind would never follow.  
  
Draco couldn’t really move, but he wouldn’t have moved if he could. Instead he let the Dark Lord fuck them both at once, trying to shut out Potter’s cries of pain.  
  
Draco’s mind suddenly felt like it was floating, and the Dark Lord’s voice was in his head, telling him to open his eyes.  
  
Draco was helpless but to obey, and his eyes snapped open.  
  
The Dark Lord was holding Potter flush against him, back to chest. Sharp fingernails were dug into Potter’s hips and chest, and the Dark Lord’s mouth was on Potter’s neck; Draco could see blood on the pale lips.  
  
Because when it came down to it, Potter wasn’t just a pet but an obsession. The Dark Lord wanted to own and destroy every part of Potter, and he was using Draco to help him achieve that.  
  
Draco sobbed when he came, and the Dark Lord fixed him with a rare smile before pulling out of Potter.  
  
He pushed Potter off Draco and to the floor, kneeling over him. He gestured for Draco to come to him and Draco reluctantly obeyed.  
  
Draco’s fingers closed around the Dark Lord’s cock, moving up and down until the Dark Lord released over Potter’s face.  
  
They were then ordered back to their cells. Potter was quieter than usual.  
  
“Are you in pain?” Draco asked when the silence became too uncomfortable.  
  
It was a stupid question; of course Potter was in pain.  
  
“It’s okay,” Potter lied.  
  
Potter lied a lot.  
  
“Be quiet,” Potter continued. “I’m trying to listen.”  
  
Draco feared that Potter had finally lost his mind, but then he heard a shuffling noise coming towards the cell.  
  
“What?” Draco started to ask, but Potter held up a bloodied hand to hush him.  
  
A snake started to slither into view, and wrapped in its tail it held…  
  
“A wand?” Draco hissed, hardly daring to believe it.  
  
“I said I’d get us out,” Potter said with a small smile, reaching his hand through the cell bars to pet the snake gently. “Pets look out for one another.”  
  
Draco took hold of Potter’s hand, closing his eyes as Potter Disapparated.  
  
And –physically – they were finally free.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Please show your appreciation for the author here, or on [LIVEJOURNAL](http://hp-crossgenfest.livejournal.com/9482.html)! ♥


End file.
